In display devices using an R sub-pixel, a G sub-pixel, and a B sub-pixel for colored display, various methods for arrangement of RGB pixels have been proposed.
As an example, so-called Bayer array is known in which G sub-pixels are arranged in a checkerboard pattern in a display area, and the R sub-pixels and the B sub-pixels are arranged in the checkerboard pattern in the other area of the display area.
As an example of the display device having the Bayer array, Patent Literature 1 discloses a display device having first and second pixels arranged in a checkerboard pattern, and providing alternate display corresponding to green (G) in the first pixels, and display corresponding to red (R) and blue (B) in the second pixels. The display device of Patent Literature 1 has the pixels of the Bayer array to achieve high definition.